


Sunlight, Sunbright

by orphan_account



Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareki sits alone by a sleeping Yogi, generally unperturbed until someone comes along and annoys him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight, Sunbright

**Author's Note:**

> Although plot-wise the setting wouldn’t make much sense, this takes place at least after the Yanari arc. Spoilers for chapter 19.

His eyelashes fluttered. From golden to silver, Gareki thought.

He shook his head, and turned around, watching for a while as Nai chased after Tsukumo, laughing as the girl indulged his play by skipping backwards across the field that stretched before them in high speed, daring him to tag her.

Gareki and Yogi had taken refuge from the sun beneath an oak of the forestry that surrounded the area, Gareki from the get-go and Yogi after he’d thoroughly exhausted himself. The blond dozed beside him now, beneath restless shade. Fractals of light flickered golden and silver upon his body and his face, following the whims of the wind rushing past the leaves, old dark greens rustling by the hundreds. The golden color of his hair seemed warmer, richer. A lock slipped down his forehead, curved underneath a closed eye.

“Waiting for him to wake?”

Gareki tore his eyes away, whipping his head in the direction of the voice behind him.

Hirato stood not a meter away from him, head cocked, hands clasped behind his back, and his near-perpetual cunning smile curling discreetly at one side and more amused than usual. His eyes seemed knowing, and (to him) definitely mocking.

“No,” Gareki replied, pulling his legs up closer to him, looking away and scowling.

“Ah, I thought that maybe,” Hirato continued as if he hadn’t heard him, turning his head to watch Nai and Tsukumo just as Nai flailed, nearly grasping at one of her bells, the infernal smile still playing at his lips, “you appeared a little motherly. Wanting to brush a stray lock away; that type of thing.”

Gareki nearly shifted his gaze away from the two floundering about far away from them, but resisted. Glaring, he managed to grit out, “That’s disgusting.”

“Ah, but,” he could feel Hirato’s eyes on him, and refused to rise to his bait. He didn’t believe for a moment that his smirk had dropped. “that’s true. Please forgive me. I realized soon afterwards that there was a bit too much…curiosity. Instead I realized…that gaze seemed… What would you call it? Maybe…‘loving?’”

Their stares locked again. His shoulders tensed, fingers twitching upon the grass; Gareki sat frozen, for a minute.

“That’s impossible,” he finally muttered, letting his gaze fall first.

Hirato’s smirk had, in fact, disappeared. Instead the man looked…thoughtful.

“I meant to tease,” he commented softly, facing the field again. Nai and Tsukumo had begun to wrap up their one-sided game, and had started running in their direction, “But you know, Gareki. I did mean it when I said I meant to look out for the well-being of my children. All of my children.”

“Stop speaking about strange things,” Gareki answered, stilling as his expression seemed to calm. He drew his thighs closer to his chest, rested his head upon his knees, and shut his eyes.


End file.
